


Christmas Eve: Special Early Present!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Glitter, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Sexy Magnus Bane, Sexy Times, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "Oh Alexander?..." Magnus called out.Alec walked out of the living room towards the bedroom. When he walked inside, he saw a sight that instantly turned him on...Magnus was wearing lace red knee high socks with a red and white thong and a all red kimono...Alec's mouth started to water as he saw how tight those socks we're around Magnus' thighs. He started walking closer when something caught his eye...It was the glitter that Magnus gave him as a "Present"Or MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE TO EVERYBODY!Malec is about to have a very great Christmas Eve(WINK)enjoy!





	Christmas Eve: Special Early Present!

_On the last day till Christmas my true love gave to me...the gift of getting sex and finally using the glitter on Christmas Eve(Clap!Clap!)_

"Oh Alexander?..." Magnus called out.

Alec walked out of the living room towards the bedroom. When he walked inside, he saw a sight that instantly turned him on...

Magnus was wearing lace red knee high socks with a red and white thong and a all red kimono...

Alec's mouth started to water as he saw how tight those socks we're around Magnus' thighs. He started walking closer when something caught his eye...

It was the glitter that Magnus gave him as a "Present"

Magnus smirked "I told you that people who are patient get what they want. Now you have me..." Magnus motioned for him to come closer, spreading his legs.

Alec got in between them and started feeling up his thighs. Alec always loved the way he could make Magnus shiver with his touch...

"I've been very naughty..." Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec pulled back smirking "Yeah I know...I obviously have to teach you a lesson don't I?" Both of their eyes were filled with lust as they kissed the living candy canes out of each other.

As they kissed Alec pushed his tongue towards Magnus' mouth trying to gain entrance which of course Magnus let him. After a few moments Alec pulled away and started making his way down. He kissed Magnus' neck leaving purple and pinkish marks. When he finally found his sweet spot, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked hard on it, causing Magnus to arch his back. Alec was rewarded with the sweet sounds of Magnus' moans...

It was like music to his ears...

Alec pulled the strap from the kimono leaving it open and continued to make his way down and stopped at his nipples... 'Let's do a little bit of teasing' Alec thought smirking.

Alec looked up at Magnus who was breathing heavily and looking up at the ceiling. He leaned down a little and gave the right nipple a little lick...

"Ughhh" Magnus' moan struggled out of his mouth.

Alec smirked "I could listen to you moan all day." He looked at the glitter and grabbed the bottle.

He put some glitter on his fingers and dropped the bottle on the bed. He bent back down to Magnus nipple and rubbed his finger all around his nipple...He then gave it one more lick before digging in....

"Mmm...Candy Cane flavored" Alec winked before digging back in.

He sucked on the nipple, and tugged it causing Magnus to sit up tugging Alec's hair. Alec then moved to the other nipple and did the same, causing Magnus to moan out his name. He grabbed the bottle and poured it down Magnus naked stomach, then licking it up and enjoying the whimpering coming from Magnus mouth.

He skipped that "area" and moved down to the thighs. He sprinkled glitter onto Magnus thighs and dropped the glitter once more on the bed. He licked up towards that "area" but went back down to the thighs and spread them out more licking every spot and marking every inch of them.

"Alexander that tongue is truly a gift." Magnus chuckled and moaned.

Alec smirked "Well you're about to be a whole lot more thankful for my tongue soon..." Alec then tugged at Magnus thong with his teeth.

He tugged them off slowly, exposing Magnus hard on to air. Magnus moaned as Alec started to blow air by the tip, causing Magnus to throw his head back. He grabbed the bottle and started putting some on his hand. He then wrapped his hand around Magnus' shaft and slowly worked his way up and down.

"Oh Alexander! Gos-Oh my-Ah!" Magnus instantly sat up as Alec moved his hand faster. Alec at the moment decided to finish it off with a bang and engulfed Magnus shaft in his mouth. He moved his head up and down faster and faster. Magnus arched his back and weaved his fingers into Alec's hair, only for Alec to hold his hands at his side.

Magnus arched his whole body off the bed as white filled his eyes. Alec swallowed all of his cum and licked up any other trace.

Magnus catches his breath and looked down at Alec who moved back up to his body and kissed him. As they kissed Magnus plunged his tongue into Alec's mouth, having a little taste for himself.

Alec pulled back "Lube?"

Magnus smirked "You won't need it..."

"Magnus of course I'll need it. I'm not going in raw. I don't want to hurt you-" Alec said quickly.

"No Alexander you won't need it because...the glitter is also lube. It's a 2 in 1..." Magnus winked before laying back.

Once he laid back, Magnus spread out his leg and slide his fingers towards his whole. He smirked at Alec "Have at it."

Alec growled with lust as he bent down towards Magnus hole...It twitched do to the desire of being filled...and that's exactly what Alec was going to do.

He grabbed the glitter and sprinkled some in his mouth. Alec bent down right at Magnus' hole and blew into it, causing Magnus to shiver once more. Magnus whimpered and started moving around. Alec then held him down and did a teasing lick at his hole. He looked up at Magnus and smirked before going back down and plunging his tongue into Magnus' hole...

"OH MY-DARLING!" Magnus shouted as Alec swirled his tongue around.

Alec kissed, sucked, and tugged at his hole, causing Magnus to arch up on the bed and wrap his legs around Alec's neck. Alec gripped on to Magnus legs and went deeper licking right by his prostate....

"ALEXANDER IM READY! PLEASE IM READY! UH" Magnus moaned out loudly falling back on the bed.

"Don't worry Magnus! You're about to get what you've been waiting for..." Alec smirked and stood up taking his shirt and pants off.

Magnus smirked right back at him and got up, crawling to him. He stopped Alec's hand from unbuttoning his pants and did it himself...with his teeth. Once Alec's pants were off, Magnus got up and pushed Alec onto the bed, straddling  him. He started grinding on Alec's hard on, moaning by the feeling of it. Magnus grabbed the glitter and put some in his hand. He then dropped the glitter and teasingly took off Alec's underwear, releasing Alec's hard on...

He grabbed Alec's shaft and started rubbing it up, lubing and glittering it up. Magnus smirked at him and lifted himself above Alec's shaft.

"Are you ready for this candy cane to rock your sugary world?" Magnus teased.

Alec smirked "The question is...are you ready?" Alec then smacked his butt.

Magnus moaned and started his way down on Alec. Once he was fully filled, he moaned out and arched his back looking up at the ceiling. Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around Magnus waist, making Alec's shaft go deeper. Magnus looked down and kissed Alec, whispering sweet words as he started riding him. Magnus begin bouncing on him, looking down at him with lustful eyes...

As he bounced faster, Alec smacked his butt and started thrusting up into him. Alec then buried his face in Magnus' neck and started sucking on it. Magnus wrapped his arms tighter on Alec's neck and lifted his head up, moaning. Magnus knew that Alec was close so he stopped and let Alec thrust up into him, hitting his prostate. As Alec continued to thrust up into him he tightened himself around Alec's shaft, setting it off...

Alec's thrust became more sloppy as he is close to his climax...

"Oh Mags-I'm close" Alec held Magnus tighter, thrusting harder up into him.

Magnus groaned "I know you are! So am I!"

Before Magnus knew it, he was on his back with Alec on top, thrusting deep into him...The thrust got harder and harder until...

"MAGNUS-UH!" Alec fell back onto the bed cumming into Magnus...

"UH-AH!" Magnus came onto his and Alec's stomach, then falling forward...

As they got down from their highs, they looked at each other and chuckled before pulling each other in a loving kiss. They pulled away from each other, looking into each others eyes...

Alec breathed out "That was definitely an amazing early present. Thank you"

Magnus let out a breathless laugh "Well your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I definitely did enjoy it...That glitter is definitely something..." Alec smiled.

Magnus smirked "It definitely is...Merry Christmas Eve by the way."

"Merry Christmas Eve Magnus...I love you." Alec smiled up at him.

Magnus smiled back "I love you too Alexander."

********

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I just want to say thanks to you guys for supporting me through out this year in with me starting out fanfic writing! 
> 
> You guys have been nothing but supportive and positive when it comes to my work and I'm truly thankful for you guys! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤
> 
> OUT!!!!


End file.
